Sparra's Kingdom
Summary Constance shows Matthias, Cornflower, and Brother Methuselah a depression in one of Redwall's many battlements. Matthias finds that Martin the Warrior's shield fits perfectly into it, and reflects the moonlight towards the weathervane. Going by a poem they found in Martin's tomb, they reason that the Sword of Martin must be on it, but they are unsure of how to reach it. The next morning, Matthias decides to retrieve the sword by climbing up a drainpipe. As he is climbing, Methuselah sees him through the window of his study. Methuselah brings Cornflower, Basil Stag Hare, and Jess Squirrel to help. Just before Matthias reaches the roof, the drainpipe begins to pull away from the wall. Matthias grabs for a handhold, but it breaks off. The pipe bends in half, and Matthias rides it to the ground. While Cornflower and Basil lecture Matthias for attempting the climb, Jess reaches the roof, but is spotted by Warbeak, who gathers several other sparrows and attacks the squirrel. Using bows and arrows, Matthias and Basil drive off the sparrows, but Warbeak is hit and knocked to the ground. Matthias catches her, but she attacks him. Cornflower pins the angry bird under a large basket. Jess reports that Martin's Sword is not on the weathervane. Cornflower is bitten by Warbeak while trying to bandage her wound. Since Matthias thought it was funny, she makes him do it. While Matthias tries to help Warbeak, the sparrow lets it slip that the sparrow king has a big sword. Matthias realizes she is refering to Martin's sword, and is so happy that he runs around jumping and shouting; earning him the nickname "crazy mouseworm" from Warbeak. Matthias makes a deal with Warbeak to let her go back to her home if she helps him climb. Just before reaching the roof, however, Matthias loses his sandal. Warbeak takes the opportunity to free herself, while a squadron of sparrows lead by Dunwing seize Matthias. Dunwing orders them to drop Matthias to his death, but changes her mind in mid-fall, instead taking the mouse to King Bull Sparra for execution. While King Bull decides what to do with Matthias, Warbeak explains the events to her mother. King Bull orders his warriors to kill Matthias, but changes his mind when offered a bag of candied chestnuts. King Bull then imprisons Matthias in a large cage. Meanwhile, Cornflower has discovered Matthias' sandal, and guesses where he went. She runs for help. Dunwing tells King Bull that Asmodeus Poisonteeth is lying dead in the quarry. While the king and his warriors go to find the snake, Warbeak frees Matthias and tells him how Asmodeus aquired Martin's Sword. Matthias steals the scabbard from King Bull's nest, and climbs out to the roof. Meanwhile, Jess is attempting to climb up the Abbey, driving spikes into the wall at intervals. Matthias slips and starts to slide down the roof. King Bull returns from his wild goose chase, and attacks Matthias. They both fall from the roof into the pond. The Redwallers immediately begin to search from Matthias, but he is trapped under a log with only an air bubble trapped in Cornflower's headband to breathe. Constance finds him shortly before he falls unconscious, and Abbot Mortimer resuscitates the mouse. Official Synopsis Following complex clues which promise to lead to Martin's sword, Matthias climbs high into the Abbey roof-- and the kingdom of the crazy King Bull Sparra. He narrowly escapes death when the fiesty sparrow Warbeak returns a kindness and frees him as the King Sparra flies to attack Asmodeus-- who we discover has Martin's sword! The King returns in time to fight Matthias who narrowly escapes death. But at last Matthias knows where his sword quest must end; in a battle against the snake! Differences from Redwall *In the book, Matthias climbs to the sparrow's loft from inside Redwall, not the outside. *Matthias never tried to climb to the weathervane himself in the book. *Much of what happened in the Sparrow's loft is omited in the TV show. *In the television series, Matthias becomes trapped under a log after falling from the roof. *In the book, Matthias was not found until several hours later. *Methuselah was killed before Matthias returned in the book. Featurettes Segments include: *"Redwall Animals" *"Character Spotlight: Father Abbot" *"Redwall Trivia" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1